


i'll be home for christmas

by ragingdrumboner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, get off my dick christmas is fun, yeah i know its only two days after thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: koushi couldn't wait to see daichi again after his two week long business trip, but when daichi calls from the airport, plans may not go as expected





	i'll be home for christmas

**Author's Note:**

> wow its been like ten years since ive written anything. i know its like only two days after thanksgiving but im feeling a little angsty and this prompt was cute, and also an excuse to write sleepy suga so there. merry christmas hoes

Koushi curled up on the couch, a fuzzy blanket tucked around him as he sipped at the tea inside his mug which he gripped tightly. He gave a content sigh as warmth poured through him, feeling it spread all throughout him. The only light in the room was the twinkling colorful lights that snaked around the Christmas tree and the soft glow of the TV as some reality TV show played quietly. Koushi picked up his phone and glanced at the time. 7:28pm. Daichi would be getting on his last flight any time now. Koushi smiled brightly, ready to see his fiance after him being gone on a business trip for the last two weeks. He was getting home in time just in time for Christmas Day, and Koushi was so relieved.

However, when suddenly Koushi’s phone rang, he frowned a bit. He saw it was Daichi but for whatever reason, he had a bad feeling that something wasn’t right. Reaching down, Koushi pressed accept and held his phone up to his ear.

“Hello?” He said into the phone, hearing a relieved sigh come through it.

“Oh good... you’re still awake,” Daichi said.

Koushi’s frown deepened. “Is something wrong?”

There was a beat of silence and another sigh. “Kou, I’m so sorry but my flight’s been cancelled. They’re trying to get me on another one but they’re not sure if they can get me on one until very late tomorrow evening…” he told him. 

Koushi’s eyes widened at that, “what? Why?” He stammered, biting his lip as already the idea of not having Daichi here tomorrow made his heart sink in his chest. 

“There’s a huge snowstorm and they’re not sure if they can get anymore flights out, Kou I’m so, so sorry,” Daichi apologized. Koushi couldn’t stop the little sniffle. He hated how emotional he could be sometimes.

“There’s no way they can get you on another flight? With another airline or something? Daichi you said…” he trailed off and pawed at the tear that already slipped from his eye.

“I’m doing everything I can to get there for tomorrow, I want to be there with you too Koushi,” he told him, Koushi could hear him go to say something else but he cut himself off. “The lady at the desk is calling my name, I have to go, I’ll call you back if anything changes okay? I’ll try my very best to be there with you tomorrow, I promise.” Koushi gave a soft ‘okay’ in response, wiping his eyes again. “I love you so much Kou.”

“I love you too…” Koushi said in response. With that, Daichi said goodbye and hung up. Koushi set the phone down and laid down on his side. He sniffled and felt the tears really begin to come then. He couldn’t remember the last time he and Daichi had spent Christmas apart. It maybe seemed a little bit childish to cry like this, but Koushi didn’t care. He hadn’t seen Daichi in over two weeks and he had been _so_ excited to see Daichi again. And now to think he wouldn’t get to see him until tomorrow night or even the next morning, _after_ Christmas was just crushing. Koushi curled up tighter into the blanket for awhile, eventually crying himself out and falling asleep.

\--

Daichi sighed as he put the phone down. He could tell Koushi was upset, and understandably so, Daichi was very upset as well. He hated that this was happening. He should be on a plane on the way to Japan right now, on the way to see the love of his life and instead he was stuck in a crowded airport with a bunch of crabby looking airline workers staring at him. He inhaled and pawed his own tears away before going over to the desk as once again, the lady called his name.

“Is there any way you can get me on a flight going out _tonight?_ ” He asked. “I don’t care how much it costs, how cramped the seats are or how shitty the food is, I just need to get to Japan tonight.” He told her.

The lady sighed and scrolled through her computer. “Yeah, you and everyone else.” She muttered. Daichi huffed, feeling incredibly frustrated. He shifted on his feet as he waited. After what seemed like decades, but in reality was probably only a couple of minutes, the lady spoke up again. “It looks like there’s one flight with another airline leaving around midnight. It won’t be cheap to book it but it’s the only thing we have before tomorrow night.” She told him.

“I don’t care. Book it. I’ll pay whatever it is.” He couldn’t care less about how much money it would cost, it would be worth it as long as he got to spend Christmas Day with Koushi, especially after being away from him for so long. The lady sighed again and nodded, booking the flight. 

Once Daichi paid, he took his new ticket and went to sit at his new gate. The next five and a half hours crawled by. He tried to call Koushi back, but the other didn’t pick up. He left a voicemail telling him he was getting on a flight for tonight, hoping he’d hear it later. 

Finally, Daichi got onto the plane, it was an incredibly tight fit, but he didn’t even mind because the only thing on his mind was that he was going to see Koushi _tonight_. The entire flight, Daichi couldn’t sleep, even though he felt completely exhausted. Every minute that ticked by felt slower than the last, he just wanted to be home.

When the plane landed, Daichi stood and got out the door as soon as possible. He grabbed his bags and left the airport, getting in his car and driving home as quickly as he could. It didn’t help that even then, their home was still about an hour drive from the airport. 

The sight of his and Koushi’s front door was probably one of the best sights he’d ever seen, of course, the sight of his lover would be an even better one. Daichi knew he probably looked like a disaster, suit a mess, hair roughed up and eyes lined with dark circles, but it didn’t matter. Daichi parked and opened up the door. The house was dark save for the Christmas tree and TV playing in the living room. He checked the time. Nearly 4 a.m. Koushi was likely asleep.

Quietly, Daichi set his things down and padded into the living room. His heart swelled when he saw his beloved fiance passed out on the couch. He could see the dried tear tracks down Koushi’s face, and his heart ached at that, but overall, he felt warm and happy to just lay eyes on Koushi again.

Reaching down, Daichi ran a hand through his fiance’s hair, feeling the feather softness of Koushi’s hair between his fingers. The gentle touch was enough to rouse the blond, Koushi was always such a light sleeper. He groaned softly and raised his head, blinking sleepily for a few moments.

“Dai…?” He began, rubbing his eyes and giving a yawn. “Wh’t time is it?” He asked blearily. Was it already tomorrow evening? Did he sleep all the way through Christmas?

Daichi gave a soft smile at Koushi’s sleepy tone and appearance. He was so cute, Daichi couldn’t handle it. He knelt down next to the couch and rubbed Koushi’s cheek, his thumb brushing over the beauty mark he loved so much. “It’s 4am on Christmas morning, I was able to get on a midnight flight, I made it home,” he told him softly.

Koushi’s eyes widened at that, his words cutting through the sleepy haze now. He smiled and lunged forwards, wrapping his arms around Daichi’s neck and burrowing into his shoulder. “I missed you so much,” he mumbled into him. Daichi smiled and hugged Koushi back, rubbing his back. 

“I missed you too, but I’m here, and we can spend all Christmas Day together now,” he told him. Koushi sniffled a bit but smiled, clinging tighter. Daichi pulled away a bit and tilted Koushi’s head up, pressing a soft kiss to his lips which was quickly returned. He missed kissing Koushi so much, every single one felt like heaven to him.

Koushi slowly pulled away again and looked at Daichi. He gave a smile and cupped Daichi’s cheeks, “you look like a disaster,” he told him. 

Daichi chuckled, “that’s not a very nice thing to say to someone, especially on Christmas,” he teased. Koushi only rolled his eyes and stood up, pulling Daichi after him.

“Come on, let’s get you showered and into bed so you can sleep, then when you wake up we can have a late Christmas breakfast and watch movies all day,” he told him. Daichi smiled at that. They often times spent Christmas with other friends and family, but with Daichi’s business trip, they elected to just spend it with one another this year, and right now Daichi was immensely grateful for that. 

“Sounds perfect.” He hummed as he followed Koushi into the bedroom. He paused in the doorway and leaned down, cupping Koushi’s head and kissing him again. “Merry Christmas, Koushi,” he purred.

“Merry Christmas, Daichi,” Koushi said in return, sighing happily.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short how do writing anymore its been like eight months since ive written a fic. im still taking requests iG even tho i havent gotten one in a hot while (not that ive been writing anyways lmaooo) but heres the info post if ur interested, check it out [here](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/post/159622658794/hey-im-taking-writing-prompts-so-feel-more-than)
> 
> thank u and merry christmas owo


End file.
